Komorex
The Komorex is an Amalgam sniper rifle produced by the Corpus that incorporates Sentient technology in its design. Featuring a large magazine, high status chance, fast fire rate, two unique zoom modes for reduced recoil on the lowest zoom or boosted damage explosion at max zoom, and innate , but suffers from having the lowest base damage and critical chance of any sniper rifle. It can be researched from the Energy Lab in the dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and damage – effective against health and armor. *Good critical chance. *Above average critical multiplier. *Highest status chance of all sniper rifles. **Can achieve 100% status chance with four of the following: , , , , or . *Fastest base fire rate of all sniper rifles. *Largest magazine size of all sniper rifles. *Innate effect. *Pinpoint accuracy while zoomed in; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Two zoom modes: **First zoom has 2.0x zoom distance, '-50%' recoil, and 2''' meter Punch Through. **Second zoom has '''3.5x zoom distance, +100% additional damage, causes shots to explode in a 3.5 meter radius dealing damage, and '-75%' fire rate. ***Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh. Disadvantages: *Lowest base damage of all sniper rifles. **Low damage – less effective against shields. **Second zoom has innate damage – less effective against Infested and Infested Sinew. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 400m to 600m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Lowest critical chance of all sniper rifles. *Slow reload speed. *Only sniper rifle with no base Punch Through when fired from the hip. *Lowest zoom distance of all sniper rifles. *Extremely inaccurate when fired from the hip. *Second zoom explosion inflicts self-damage. *Second zoom explosion does not affect combo counter. *Projectiles have travel time. Notes *The damage of the main shot is doubled when on the second zoom option, but also has an explosion of ~'66' damage in a 3.5m radius around the area of the impact. **If Punch Through is added via mods, the projectile explodes only when it hits a target it can't penetrate. Tips *The innate damage added on the max zoom option can allow it to more quickly deal with higher level Grineer and Corpus enemies, by modding the weapon with or damage respectively. This will allow the viral damage to scale faster against armored enemies, and decimate Corpus through shields. Trivia *The Komorex's name may be a portmanteau of the words Komo (Hawaiian word for "enter", "go into", and "penetrate") and Rex (Latin word for "king"). *The Komorex and are the only two Energy Lab Research weapons with a 12 hour build time. *Komorex has a unique reload animation where the Warframe grips the barrel and holds the gun vertically while folding the rod to eject the magazine, then holds the weapon at its base and adds a new clip which causes the gun to twirl twice. Media 5 Forma Komorex Review (Amalgam Sniper Rifle) WARFRAME - Lanka Mag VS Komorex Mag Patch History *Fixed inability to equip the Terminal Velocity Mod on the Komorex. *Fixed the Komorex light FX being too intense. *Fixed the Komorex’s Energy color persisting as default. *Introduced. }} See also * , the secondary counterpart to this weapon. Category:Update 25 Category:Primary Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Sentient